


be a good boy

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Baekhyun and Junmyeon haven't been able to spend much time together lately, but tonight, they're going to make up for it.





	be a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Mel made me do it.

Junmyeon is laying on the bed on his stomach, playing a game on his phone and kicking his legs behind. It's been a long a day and he's winding down, waiting for his boyfriend to finish getting ready for bed so they can go to sleep. He's looked forward to cuddling Baekhyun to sleep ever since he woke up- going through a tax audit has made him work overtime for a week already and he's exhausted. Two more days until the weekend, he laments with a sigh, curling his toes into the mattress. Two more days. He can do this.

Engrossed in his game, desperately trying to avoid the frogs trying to steal his precious items, he doesn't hear Baekhyun enter the room, doesn't notice him until he lays down on Junmyeon’s back, straddling Junmyeon’s ass as he buries his face in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon is more than pleased, even if Baekhyun’s hair is still damp against his skin after his shower. 

“Mm, I missed this,” Baekhyun murmurs against his skin, trailing kisses down along the length of his neck. “I've missed you. You've spent so much time at work lately… I miss you.”

Junmyeon saves his game and turns off his phone to better pay attention to his boyfriend. He feels guilty for making Baekhyun feel this way, but he also wants to just savour this moment. “I've also missed you,” he confesses, tilting his head to the side to let Baekhyun lick and suck more of his pale skin, mark him up as his. He wants it, wants everyone to see who he belongs to. “Missed this.”

“I know.” Baekhyun isn't so petty he would make Junmyeon feel bad for having to work so much. He knows that it's temporary, anyway. “But you're here now.”

His kisses are growing more purposeful as he makes his way to Junmyeon’s shoulders, fingers digging into Junmyeon’s sides, and as Junmyeon lifts his ass slightly he can feel how Baekhyun is already hard, his cock pressing in between Junmyeon’s ass cheeks through his thin pajama bottoms. “Someone got a little excited in the shower,” Junmyeon gasps as Baekhyun bites along his shoulder, the jolts of pain going straight to his dick. “I see why you really missed me, hm.” 

“I was thinking about you,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, rolling his hips to push Junmyeon’s down against the mattress, rutting against him. “Thinking about the things I want to do to you.”

“Oh?”

Baekhyun has him soon spread out on the bed, a vibrating dildo in his ass and massaging his prostate insistently. That alone has Junmyeon moaning and squirming, cock hard and dripping against his taut stomach, but he knows better than to touch. Baekhyun is in charge, and there would surely be a punishment for disobeying him. Junmyeon has a long day tomorrow, he can't afford a spanking now.

Baekhyun kisses down his chest and stomach and back up again, purposefully not touching Junmyeon’s aching cock, teasing. “You look so beautiful,” he murmurs, reaching down to stroke his own dick in his hand as he eyes Junmyeon with evident desire. Junmyeon feels so small, so vulnerable, and he loves every bit of it. 

“Let me touch you,” Junmyeon whines, hips bucking up impatiently. “Let me make you feel good, too.” He wants to- wants nothing so badly as to make Baekhyun happy. But tonight, Baekhyun has something very specific in mind, and he isn't going to let Junmyeon have a say in it. 

He crawls up the length of Junmyeon’s body, caressing his skin as he goes, nails scratching slightly at the most sensitive spots just to make Junmyeon squirm some more. But finally, he settles on his knees, legs on either side of Junmyeon’s head, turning around so that he can see and touch Junmyeon if he so wishes. Junmyeon is already panting slightly, and turns his head to nuzzle the soft skin of Baekhyun’s thighs, press hot kisses there. The warmth and soft smell of Baekhyun’s body this close are already intoxicating enough, and knowing what is to come only further excites him. 

“Be a good boy now, and make me cum,” Baekhyun murmurs, lowering down until he has his hands on Junmyeon’s chest and he’s seated on Junmyeon’s face. And Junmyeon wastes no time in getting to work; he loves giving oral, be it either blowing Baekhyun or eating him out, and oh, he’s so keen to give Baekhyun what he wants. 

He uses his hands to guide Baekhyun to tilt his hips slightly, so he can begin with licking his balls, taking his time there, licking and sucking and slowly working his way underneath them, to Baekhyun’s sensitive perineum. He has Baekhyun moaning above him, hips twitching but he can tell he’s making an effort to stay still for Junmyeon, let him progress at his own pace.

Junmyeon lingers there for a moment, building up anticipation and need, licking along the sensitive skin, dragging his long tongue across over and over to get Baekhyun properly wet and slick. He can hear Baekhyun whining and his hips tilt, bringing his hole right to Junmyeon’s mouth, his impatience taking over, clearly stating that he wants him to get a move on. 

He’s nothing but a good boy, and so he does as he’s wordlessly told. He licks repeatedly over Baekhyun’s hole, feeling it twitch with each broad swipe, and hums softly, pleased with the reactions he’s getting. He sucks and licks along the rim, only pulling off to take in deep breaths, his nose pressed against Baekhyun’s ass too tightly for him to breathe otherwise, although the more into it he gets the less he cares about it, the lack of air only an afterthought with how good he feels hearing and feeling Baekhyun’s reactions to his ministrations. 

“Fuck, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun growls, pushing himself lower down, more firmly against Junmyeon’s face. “Fuck, your tongue always feels so amazing.” 

Junmyeon can’t respond with words, but instead he begins to thrust his tongue inside Baekhyun, still sucking on his rim as he does, and once he has Baekhyun dripping wet with his saliva, he can fuck him with his tongue freely, wiggling his pink tongue inside him. He has saliva all over his chin and cheeks, Baekhyun’s thighs clenching on both sides of his head, as Baekhyun begins to ride his face, rocking back and forth on his mouth as he gets closer and closer to his climax. 

It’d be such a beautiful thing to see for himself, but Junmyeon will have to ask that they film this later. He can picture it though, Baekhyun’s beautiful body and his head thrown back as he enjoys this, his mouth open and eyes closed. It makes Junmyeon moan too, his own cock spurting even more precum on his stomach as the toy works inside him, coaxes him closer to his climax as well. 

He can hear Baekhyun’s hand working over his own cock, the slick sound of it unmistakeable. “So close, so close,” Baekhyun pants huskily, and Junmyeon can tell, with how frantically he’s moving now, grinding down on Junmyeon’s face and almost suffocating him, with how little air he’s giving him, only getting up for brief moments before coming back down again. Junmyeon does his best to keep up, keep fucking him with his tongue and licking over his hole and sucking around it, alternating between the three to drive Baekhyun wild.

It’s over so quickly. Baekhyun cums with a load yell, scooting back in time to shoot his load on Junmyeon’s face who waits for it with his mouth open, tongue hanging out to catch what he can. Just witnessing Baekhyun reaching his orgasm is enough to drive him over the edge, his own hand barely touching his cock before he tips over, hips humping forward involuntarily as he rides it out. The toy inside him leaves him whining and begging for Baekhyun to take it out, the oversensitivity too much, but Baekhyun just sits there, watching him squirm and thrash for a good minute before finally taking pity on him, and moving to pull the vibrator out. 

Junmyeon is left on the bed shaking and sprawled out, messy and panting heavily. He’s covered in cum and he feels jittery, but is calmed down instantly as Baekhyun comes up to kiss him.

“You need a second shower now,” Junmyeon murmurs against his lips. “Will you join me to wash this off? Please?” 

“I wasn’t really planning on showering again,” Baekhyun hums, teasing. “That’s why I was careful not to get any jizz on me. But since you asked… Besides, you’re nice and prepped now, it’d be a pity not to make any use of it.” 

Junmyeon is so tired that he’d gladly just quickly wash up and then lay down to sleep, but the way he can feel his dick stirring in interest already suggests that he wouldn’t be able to even if he tried. So, he follows Baekhyun into the shower with no complaint- he’s missed his boyfriend after all, and he knows Baekhyun is going to make it worth his while.


End file.
